Showers
by FatLadyGryffindorTower
Summary: Written for a prompt on glee kink meme. Rachel has needs, but is not ready to go all the way. So the use of the shower head gets expanded. Finn walks in on her, receiving the best show if his life. First story ever.


As most things do, it had all started out rather innocently. It was nearing the end of Glee practice on Friday, so naturally nobody (not even Rachel) payed any attention and instead goofed around singing any song they wanted. After Tina and Kurt's wonderful rendition of Barbie Girl by Aqua, Mike turned on the radio and they all just danced the remainder of practice.

That's when it happened.

As Matt and Puck fake-waltzed around the room, Finn came up behind Rachel, and was flinging his arms around wildly. He didn't even notice when his hand dipped down exceptionally low... and groped Rachel.

Rachel's face became bright red, as she felt Finn's hand on her ass. To her great embarrasment, his arm swund around again and brushed her breast. She instantly sat down, attempting to ignore the newfound throbbing and wetness that was suddenly seeping into her underwear. She sat down and crossed her legs tightly, to try and ease some of the throbbing but it was to no avail. Her hands itched to slip down into her skirt, past her black lace thong, and stroke her clit. Her mind brought up images of her thrusting her fingers into her core, and she squeezed her legs together tightly. She felt her bra was too restricting, and she wanted to slide her hands under it to play with her nipples.

As soon as the last person was gone, Rachel shot up and told Mr. Schue that she had left something in the locker room and needed to get it. Before he could even nod, Rachel was out of the room and almost running down the hall. She practically sighed with relief as she was met with her goal: the school showers.

As she stripped down, peeling off her thong and almost ripping her shirt off, Rachel ignored any thoughts of how wrong this was. She needed relief now, and it was all she could do to stop herself from stripping in front of her teammates. She turned on the water quickly, and unable to control herself, started to stroke her throbbing clit. As soon as the water temperature was to her liking, she jumped inside and began to push her breasts together, loving the way the water felt running over them. Stroking her clit a little more, she yanked the extendable showerhead off and pressed the intense flow against her pussy. The spray hit her clit just right, and she held it there with one hand as she pinched her nipples. She let out a sigh, and figuring nobody could hear her over the water, she shrieked with joy.

Oh, how wrong she was.

Finn had just realized that he had forgotten his Spanish textbook in the Glee classroom and was walking past the locker rooms when he heard... a scream? And what sounded like some horrible groans, followed by another scream. Being his good-natured, but naïve self, he assumed that someone was in trouble, and without thinking, ran into the locker rooms.

And came across none other than Rachel.

Finn was instantly hard. He stood in shock. Rachel? I mean, sure she spoke about stuff like this at the celibacy club meeting, but he never pictured her as the type to masturbate. At least, not in public. Like this. In the school showers, in front of him. He couldn't deny it was hot though.

He felt his hard member straining his pants. Shoving away thoughts of how angry Rachel'd get, he pushed down his jeans and underwear and started stroking. Just then, Rachel did something particulatly interesting with the showerhead and he felt himself invoulintarily moan.

Rachel's eyes snapped open at the sound. There was Finn, dumbstruck at the show in front of him. His eyes were glazed over, not really seeing, and his pants were around his ankles. Rachel blushed, but realized that this is what she wanted. She walked foward, still naked, and kissed him full on.

Rachel pressed her lips to his. He eagerly responded, kissing her harder and feeling himself grow even more hard. As their mouths opened, Rachel started to remove his shirt, and he slipped out of his jeans and sneakers. As soon as he was fully naked, Rachel led him into the shower, where they continued to make out, pressed against eachother.

Trailing her fingertips down Finn's chest, she reached her prize. She wrapped her soft hand around his hard cock and started pumping. At the same time, Finn reached down to Rachel's pussy. He cupped her mound, wetness dripping down and thrust a finger into her. She arched her back, her pussy clenching. She took one of her hands and roughly groped her breasts. Finn was up to two fingers now and she wanted to cum so badly. She needed to cum.

Rachel started to moan even louder, "Fuuuuck,yeah. Oh God. Oh, Finn harder. Please, faster. Oooooh..." she yelled, her walls clenching around his fingers. Her stroking got quicker, and Finn tried to match her speed, but he too was reaching climax. Rachel's cursing and desperation must have meant she was on the edge, because a second later she was pressed against the shower wall, knees weak and the cool tile pressing against heated skin. Watching Rachel cum made Finn come too, shooting ropes of cum over Rachel's breasts. He pulled her into a tight embrace and they kissed softly, basking in the glow of their first real sexual encounters.


End file.
